


[Podfic] The Next Journey

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Death Fic, Timeheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of araine's story</p><p>
  <i>When she wakes up in Timeheart, it isn’t elysian fields and shimmering marble gates. The sky is blue and there is sand beneath her fingertips and she can smell brine and hear the ocean washing in and out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Next Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162338) by [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine). 



**Rating:** G~PG

 **Warning:** major character deaths (it's Young Wizards! it's ok! I promise!)

 **Length:** 9 minutes 46 seconds text on AO3

 **download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/next-journey)


End file.
